


Rose Potter - Girl in the War

by Ayahne



Series: Art Homework [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5738086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayahne/pseuds/Ayahne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart i do for my art homework</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Potter - Girl in the War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astridfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Girl in the War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422080) by [astridfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridfire/pseuds/astridfire). 



> Yeah so, for this one i've got to paint a quickie everyday, and i'm reading right now Girl in the War, so… here it is : )

Here's what i've done for this one.


End file.
